1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to devices, software applications, and systems for providing security and tracking.
2. Background Art
There are software systems and methods in the art for providing security. For example, security cameras are used on premises to deter thieves from breaking and entering. There also exist in the art devices and methods for tracking stolen items, for example some vehicles are equipped with devices to allow tracking of the vehicle if stolen.